


A Peculiar Group of Men

by snafund



Category: The Magnificent Seven, World War 2 - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafund/pseuds/snafund
Summary: We start off with Sergeant Robicheaux and his group of soldiers.





	

It was 1944. The USA troops were fighting through Europe towards Germany and Hitler. Operation Overlord had started. On June 6, the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division had started their mission after landing in Normandy. They landed 5 hours before anybody else to take control of the coast’s territories. Sergeant Robicheaux was one of the many parachutists, who had been badly dispersed by the clouds. His regiment was assigned to take over Sainte-Marie-du-Mont and engage in battle with the German Wehrmacht.

However, before that, Sgt. Robicheaux and his men were to get through dangerous woods. He had found two privates and a corporal.

‘’Privates! Your name.’’ The Sergeant stated with a sense of dignity in his voice. From his voice you could tell, that he was from Texas. The two privates stopped in front of him and straightened their backs.

‘’Private Faraday, the 506th PIR, Sir!’’ one of them yelled in return.

‘’Private Sensmeier, the 501st PIR, Sir!’’ said the other.

‘’Weren’t you assigned to be dropped on the Drop Zone D? Not C?’’ The Sergeant asked with surprise.

‘’Yes, Sir! There were many clouds and I was dispersed further up North, Sir!’’

‘’I see. You will come with me to our objective.’’ Sgt. Robicheaux said. Then he nodded, turning to face the corporal standing in attention with his chin firmly up.

‘’So. Corporal?’’ Sgt. Robicheaux looked at him and saw how the other man was of Asian descent. He had dark brown eyes and pitch-black hair peeking from under his helmet.

‘’Corporal Rocks, the 506th PIR! Sir, Sergeant, Sir!’’ The corporal answered.

‘’Ah, now I remember. Corporal Billy Rocks, am I right? We met back at the base. At ease, Corporal.’’ Sgt. Robicheaux said and saluted the man. He also let the two privates at ease and took a map from his pocket.

‘’So… We’re approximately… Here. And we have to go through these woods to here.’’ He drew a red circle over a village in Sainte-Marie-du-Mont. The four men studied the map and Sgt. Robicheaux and Cpl. Rocks discussed the best route. They could not know how many German were hidden in the woods, but they had to take the chance. Sgt. Robicheaux folded the map back into his pocket and they started walking towards the edge of the forest.

 

‘’Stop.’’ Corporal Rocks broke the silence by whispering and tapping on Sgt. Robicheaux’s shoulder. All four of them stopped and the privates looked around startled. Sgt. Robicheaux turned to see Cpl. Rocks and saw him point at a rock far in front of them.

‘’Germans.’’ Cpl. Rocks whispered again and didn’t take his eyes off the huge rock. Sgt. Robicheaux took his binoculars and looked at the rock. He saw a rifle leaning on the side of the rock and a Nazi-helmet next to it. He signed the privates to go round the right side while he himself went the left side with Corporal Rocks.

‘’Wait. There they are.’’ Sergeant Robicheaux stopped behind a fallen tree and Corporal Rocks came next to him. They saw two German soldiers sitting against the rock and smoking cigarettes. The Sergeant placed his rifle on the tree trunk and aimed. He took a dep breath and kept it in to minimalize the movement. He blinked, then shot the other Nazi right in the head and quickly loaded the rifle again and shot the other in the chest. Just as he was going to shoot the German again to kill him properly, Private Sensmeier knifed him dead on the ground. Private Faraday came right behind him and quickly turned away in sickness. Sergeant Robicheaux and Corporal Rocks walked up to them and the Sergeant gave Private Sensmeier a pat on the back as he was wiping the blood off his knife.

‘’That’s the spirit Private! Faraday, come here!’’ Sergeant Robicheaux waved the other private to come closer and took a hard grip on his shoulder that he couldn’t turn around.

‘’This. This is what they deserve. Those Nazi fuckers. Get that, Private Faraday? A man is of no use in a battlefield, if he can’t face the reality. Those things are not people.’’ Sergeant Robicheaux said and shook Private Faraday’s shoulder and let go. Private Faraday couldn’t now take his eyes off the slashed up chest of the German soldier laying on the ground. His uniform washed with blood and a cigarette still on his hand. Dead.

 

 

After 6 long miles, they saw the edge of the forest again. They were pleased to be standing on solid ground. There was no one to be seen and Sgt. Robicheaux took the map again from his pocket. He looked at it and was able to find the road where they were standing on. Corporal Rocks stood next to him, counting the distance to their objective.

‘’Just two miles that way, Sir.’’ The Cpl. said and pointed in the right way.

‘’Right. Two miles to the place, we have to be in. Let’s move!’’ Sergeant Robicheaux commanded and they started jogging down the road. With a 48-pound back bag, it was a tough accomplishment, right after a 6-mile hike through the woods. After a mile, Corporal Rocks offered Sergeant Robicheaux a drink from his water bottle and asked:

‘’Are you from Texas, Sergeant?’’

Sgt. Robicheaux took a drink from the bottle and passed it on to Private Faraday behind him.

‘’Well, I was born here in France, but my old man thought it was a good idea to leave to Texas and get rich on oil. That didn’t really go as planned but I was raised there and I consider the US my home country.’’ Sgt. Robicheaux said and panted. He was in fact in a good shape for a man in his 40s, he could easily set the pace for the two much younger privates.

‘’We are about 3 hours late on the mission time. We gotta hurry, Colonel Sink must use some help. And Private Faraday, you’re falling behind!’’ Sergeant Robicheaux said and quickened the pace even more.

 

                                                                                                          

They reached the village and were shocked to see that it had already been taken over by Colonel Sink. Soldiers were all around the torn up village and tanks parked on the central square. Sergeant Robicheaux looked around for a senior officer and was pleased to see Colonel Sink talking to a group of men in a fast built tent.

‘’Colonel Sink, Sir! Sergeant Robicheaux, the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division, may I talk to you for a moment?’’ Sergeant Robicheaux asked the higher officer to come with him aside.

‘’You got those three men from the other side of the forest?’’ Col. Sink asked and pointed at the three other soldiers who were getting their bottles filled with fresh water.

‘’…Yes. We got stranded from the other parachutists and ended up together.’’ Sgt. Robicheaux looked at the other men and scratched his head.

‘’Any Germans?’’ Colonel Sink asked and took out a packet, lightning a cigarette. He offered Sgt. Robicheaux one, but he kindly declined.

‘’Two. I shot one and Private Sensmeier killed the other with a knife after I wounded him. He’s a good kid.’’ Sgt. Robicheaux leaned against a pillar and opened a couple of buttons on his camouflage jacket. He and Colonel Sink had known each other for years by working alongside at the training camps. Although Sgt. Robicheaux wasn’t as decorated as his friend, he was a skilled fighter.

‘’Private Sensmeier… You know where he’s from?’’ Col. Sink asked as he breathed in the smoke from the cigarette.

‘’I think somewhere from Alaska. An Indian of some kind for all I could get out from him.’’ The Sergeant replied and opened his water bottle to take a drink. Colonel Sink watched the three men a good 30 feet ahead of them. They were quiet for a long moment, inspecting the men talking to each other and getting to know each other better. Then Colonel Sink moved a little bit closer to Sergeant Robicheaux and said:

‘’I’m going to raise his rank. Straight to corporal.’’ He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. Then turned away and went back to discuss with the other officers. Sergeant Robicheaux was left alone to watch his group of three peculiar men. A mysterious man of the Orient, an Indian warrior and a homesick Irishman.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR ANY BAD GRAMMAR!
> 
> I did a lot of (mostly Wikipedia omg) research in making the parachute stuff real (at least the beginning), and it is actually based (loosely lool) on true events! The Colonel Sink -guy was a real person and a great one. He did some pretty cool stuff during the war... Go watch ''Band of Brothers'' if you wan't to see more of him, I quess he is in it? :'D It was a long time ago when I watched the series...
> 
> I wanted to name the character of Red Harvester after his actor, because ''Harvester'' didn't sound as cool as Sensmeier in my mind. But I made him bad ass nevertheless :D AN PLEASE NOTE, that they don't have Indians in Alaska? Are they just called Natives? But well, Robicheaux doesn't know that :'D  
> And Faraday, oh Faraday.. I don't even know XD In the movie he was kinda heroic, but I wanted to make him a little out of the place... I don't know what will happen... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I'll be continuing this some time! (I always say that but never actually do it with anything I've ever wrote.......... :'D)


End file.
